


Memories

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: They said the Memory Charm was irreversible. But perhaps all it needed was the right trigger...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 38





	Memories

The elderly lady patiently answered the questions her consulting doctor asked during the weekly visits, though she felt her memory was perfectly fine.

Yes, she and her husband retired in Australia years ago.

Yes, she knew that it was Christmas despite the heatwave.

No, they didn’t have children.

Then, her brow furrowed.

“Y’know, Dr. Malfoy… I’ve got one like that,” she said, pointing to the ring on her doctor’s writing hand.

The writing stopped.

“But… I gave it away one Christmas to my-”

The old lady blinked rapidly.

“My… Hermione, is that you?”

“Hello, mum,” her doctor whispered through tears.


End file.
